1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to orthodontics retention and particularly to an adjustable retainer which is united to the teeth by a fixed orthodontic band or a direct bond pad.
The need for such an orthodontic adjustable retainer arises from the factor that most patients after completing orthodontic treatment will not wear their removable retainers; consequently, the patient's teeth will shift and may become unhealthy. The increasing demands on an orthodontist make it desirable to provide a means for treating and satisfactorily completing more patients in less time and obtaining excellent long term retention of an excellent occlusion. The appliance of this invention is simple and uniform in structure so that laboratory technicians and other auxiliary personnel can prefabricate the appliance in the laboratory.
From a therapeutic standpoint, a fixed orthodontic adjustable retainer should be able to correct minor tooth irregularities. The appliance must be capable of effecting desired changes in the mandibular cuspids and/or mandibular incisors with minimal disturbance of the rest of the teeth. The adjustable retainer, when bonded or cemented to the teeth, should also be a natural "power source" from which energy can be derived in order to correct minor labial-lingual position, rotations, intrusions, and extrusions of the mandibular cuspids and incisors. The introduction of a light, gentle force via this retainer is consistent with physiological response of the teeth to a light, gentle force which is preferable to heavier forces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fixed nonadjustable orthodontic retainers are in common use by orthodontists, and they are used for the retaining (holding) of teeth after they have been correctly aligned. The popular mandibular fixed orthodontic retainer is in the form of a circular arched wire attached at its respective ends to two orthodontic bands. The wire is continuous (no breaks or loops) from the lingual side of one cuspid band or bonding pad to the lingual side of the other cuspid band or pad. The main disadvantages of the popular fixed continuous cuspid to cuspid retainers are: (1) It cannot be adjusted. (2) It must be constructed with the utmost accuracy or it will not fit correctly on the abutment teeth. (3) It will not correct minor irregularities. (4) No change in style in 30-40 years.
This easily installed and adjusted appliance can save many valuable working hours for the orthodontist and time for the patient, and eliminate a lot of retreating of orthodontic cases because of minor irregularity in the mandibular incisor-cuspid areas. Since the appliance is banded or bonded to the teeth, the patient is less likely to lose or destroy it. The appliance is very durable and sanitary, and causes a minimum of discomfort to the patient.